


Bhavatarini

by purplekitte



Category: Indian Mythology, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Character of Color, F/F, Indian Character, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was during the time of Raninipati, the avatara of Vishnu, that Kali too was incarnated as a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bhavatarini

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any Hindi fail. I keep feeling like I've got some gender-conjugation wrong, not that I speak a word of the language, even ignoring the bits when I'm shifting genders on purpose.

It was during the time of Raninipati, the avatara of Vishnu, that Kali too was incarnated as a human, for she saw that her power would soon be needed on the Earth. Kali was not one to put herself far from the action, so she was born Saranya, daughter of King Kuvera by his favorite wife. Her mother died giving birth to her, for death was her train.

King Kuvera was a rakshasa in alliance with the Yamadutas of all of Naraka. He had meditated for ten thousand years and for his piety received from Lord Brahma a boon that he should not die until time did.

The two apsara Anjana and Apaka and the god Kala saw this and were concerned. By being impetuous, Kali was now bound by filial piety to Kuvera, so she could not act against him. They too descended to the land in order to stop Kali before she started from awakening in Saranya and destroying all.

The three were born in the land of Queen Raninipati, she of the lotus, and urged their monarch to war. Vrscika, the avatar of Kala, was killed in battle and her sisters Kumbha and Mina brought her ashes to the holy Ganga. Raninipati, the Preserver, threw down Kuvera, for time had died.

But Saranya had been called forth to war by her father and Kali awoke with the taste of blood on her lips. Now Kali knows neither friend nor foe and would have burnt the world and bathed in blood until nothing remained but her throne of skulls. Raninipati was exhausted from her battle with Kuvera, but here the wisdom of Shiva Mahayogin was revealed.

Shiva had seen the danger as well and had sought the counsel of his wife in her gentler form of Parvati long before. Ardhamarishvara had descended as well, incarnated as Chandra, called Induka, she with a crescent on her forehead, the daughter of the bright queen Raninipati.

Kali cut through the land of Raninipati, bearing her khatvanga, having been pointed that direction by Kuvera, killing the four sisters of the queen, and all the world trembled on its foundation. The princess, Induka, stood to oppose her and Kali cast her down effortlessly and danced over her body to reach the queen. As she did so, she recognized that this was her divine consort and was ashamed. Her rampage ended and she knelt at the feet of the princess.

Induka drew her up and with the blessing of her earthly mother, commended Saranya to be the queen in her father’s lands. Their kingdoms were united in friendship, for the queen Induka and Saranya were beloved to each other like sisters and as Umapati and sweet Parvati are to each other.

And for all their lives the Brahmins of the land were pious and wise, the ksatriyas were noble and brave, the vaishyas were honest and brought in good harvests, and the shudras worked happily at their crafts. The two great queens died on the same day and during the antyesti, their pyres were lit by divine fire from Ganesha, for they were childless though all the wives in the land had children.

Never again in that age did Kali descend to the land, for she understood it was not yet the time for the destruction of all things. Pray to the Lady Kali, who ends the world that the cycle may begin anew, the dark lady who destroys evil, Bhavatarini--the redeemer of the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> In case of confusion: Raninipati = Usagi = Vishnu, Saranya = Hotaru = Kali, Kuvera = Tomoe, Vrscika = Setsuna = Kala, Kumbha = Haruka = Anjana, Mina = Michiru = Apaka, Induka = Chibiusa = Shiva


End file.
